Un jour pour nous deux
by lemon-dray
Summary: car il faut casser la routine et aujourd'hui et le jour pour le faire bonne anniv W. Temptation  premier lemon  pas corriger désolée promis le sera bientot


Un jour pour nous deux

**Dislamer : **_Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

_**Ratio: **_T

_**Parring : **_Snarry

_**Resumé:**_ car il faut casser la routine et aujourd'hui et le jour pour le faire bonne anniv W. Temptation

01h25 mardi 11 janvier

Une silhouette était endormi sur un lit, le drap de satin glissé sur le corps nu est épousé délicieusement les formes du jeune homme. Ses cheveux noirs encre étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte est laissé passer un souffle chaud. On entendait un léger bruit dans la pièce à coté. Un homme plutôt grand et élancé était assis et corriger des tonnes de copie, il avait l'air passablement énervé, il avait des cernes noirâtres sous ses yeux onyx. Il allait encore ce couché à des heures pas possible et ce levé tôt le lendemain matin, il en avait plus que qu'assez de passer ses journées à surveiller et à apprendre à des idiots d'étudiants plus écervelé les uns que les autres la finesse et l'art des potions puis il ne voyait presque plus Harry. Le brun soupira et mis sa tête entre ses bras, ses yeux dérivera sur un cadre posé sur le bureau ou un couple était a la plage il se rappeler de ce jour là ou Harry l'avait forcé à aller à la plage pour leur premier rendez vous et pour fêter la défaite de voldemort, Harry c'était mis un short de bain vert avec des fleurs hawaïenne et lui c'était enfilé un short bleu délavé c'était une très belle journée ce genre de moment lui manqué, Harry faisait des études d'auror (dsl j'avais plus d'idée) et lui était occupé avec Poudlard.

04h00 mardi 11 janvier

Le maitre de potion se leva, s'étira et embrassa le front d'Harry puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain il se dévêtit rapidement et il se glissa sous le jet chaud de la douche il avait peu de temps avant de retourner a Poudlard grâce à Harry il pouvait rester chez lui le soir et le weekend mais c'était vraiment fatiguant pendant la semaine. Une fois lavée il alla dans la chambre il prit sa robe noire et l'enfila, un bruit de tissu lui fit tourner la tête. Harry s'étirait félinement et mis sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler

« -Sev tu part déjà ?

-oui je finis de m'habiller et je vais à Poudlard

-ohhh

Harry soupira et marcha jusqu'à Severus, il entoura son torse de ses bras et colla sa tête sur son dos

-reste ici aujourd'hui s'il te plait

-je ne peux pas j'ai des responsabilités

-aujourd'hui juste aujourd'hui puis je suis sur que les élèves ne seront pas gênés de ton absence

-grr …. D'accord je vais signaler mon absence

-vrai ! Les yeux du petit brun était éclatant ils reflétaient toute la joie qu'il ressentait

-oui « un petit sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres blanche de Severus.

Harry retourna son potioniste favori et l'embrassa tendrement Severus répondit avec ferveur a son baiser, Severus souleva le futur auror et le déposa délicatement sur le lit, il fit glisser sa langue le long du torse d'Harry, celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, tremblant sous les caresses du maitre de potion. L'ancien griffondor emmêla c'est doigts dans les long cheveux de Severus lui aussi c'est moments d'intimité lui avait manqué. Ses doigts sur sa peau, ses lèvres pale et ses bras rassurant. Quand il revint à lui Severus referma sa main sur son sexe, il gémit Sev était tout toujours aussi doué, il en perdait la tête.

« - je t'aime Harry et je t'aimerai toujours

Severus était sérieux il fixait intensément Harry

-moi aussi je t'aime Sev, tu es mon sauveur tu as soigné mes maux grâce a ton amour et tes paroles je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout le bonheur que tu me donne «

Ils s'embrasèrent amoureusement, Severus faufila sa main jusqu'aux fesses de Harry et il y pénétra un doigt puis un deuxième il prépara avec attention Harry pour lui faire le moins mal possible, quand il le sentit prés il entra lentement en lui, s'arrêtant pour laisser Harry s'habituer a sa présence puis il se saisit de son érection et y appliqua un léger mouvement de va et viens et entra plus profondément en lui, il fit plusieurs va et viens avançant plus loin plus fort, il toucha la prostate d'Harry qui gémissais. Après plusieurs minutes essoufflé et en sueur ils jouir, severus en Harry et Harry entre leur deux corps. Le maitre de potion se retira de Harry et mis la couverture sur eux.

11 janvier 05h15

« -Harry ?

-oui

-aujourd'hui est un jour pour nous deux

-vrai ? Il se releva vite

-oui

-alors dépêché toi de te préparer on va au parc

-non pas tout de suite d'abord dormir «

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent paisiblement tout les deux serres l'un contre l'autre.

11 janvier 15h 00

« - Sev dépêche

-j'arrive c'est bon grogna t'il en réponse »

Ils quittèrent la maison et allèrent dans un parc. Harry étendit une couverture sur l'herbe verte pendant que Severus installer la nourriture une fois tout préparé ils s'assirent, Harry prit une fraise qu'il donna avec la bouche à Severus, sev fit de même avec du raisin. Puis il s'en suivit d'une bataille de chatouille sur l'herbe fraiche ou Harry gagna, notre Severus national était très chatouilleux et Harry connaissait tous c'est point faibles en même temps il avait eux tout le temps de les apprendre. Ils s'allongèrent près d'un étang parlant de tout et de rien quand une fine pluie vient les dé se dépêchèrent d'aller s'abriter sous un chêne (j'aime les chênes), ils s'assirent cote à cote en se tenant la main, Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Sev

« -je passe une merveilleuse journée

Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux

-moi aussi mon ange «

L'ex griffondor rapprocha la tête de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baisé tendre remplit d'amour et de sincérité.

11 janvier 23h54

Harry et Severus étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Seul le drap de soie recouvré leur corps dénudé.la noirceur de la nuit était présente mais elle était apaisante, quelque rayons de lune filtrait des rideaux seule source de lumière présente.

Un jour pour nous deux…

12 janvier 00h00

FIN

Alors

Pour W. Temptation car aujourd'hui elle est vieille

Ta vu j'ai reussie hehe I am the best


End file.
